Purple Soul
by TheSapphireMage
Summary: Mai had a hard life. She moved to the US with her abusive father after her mom passed. There, she got mixed with the 'wrong crowd'. She later got a chance to start anew. She moves back and lives with her cousin, Haruhi. She attends Ouran with an 'Art scholarship'. Which is totally not made up. Will she be able to start again? What happens when a bruised soul meets a purple rose?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read!**

 **This is just a quick warning. This story won't be appropriate for kids or people sensitive to topics such as drugs, sex and violence. I will try to not describe them in detail whenever I can, but they will be obvious to have taken place. If you think you wouldn't like a story containing those topics, I suggest you find another. Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Haruhi sat on the fluffy pink couch in music room 3, bored off her head. The weather outside was lovely. Perfect for staying indoors with the windows wide open, to feel the cool breeze. Or going on a cycle to the park. Or going to the store. Or going anywhere that wasn't here.

Its been a few weeks since school started again. Haruhi is now sixteen and in second year. Mori and Honey have moved on from Ouran. It was tragic. Mostly because Tamaki was in bits. Crying all over the place exclaiming how much this is unfair and how Honey could pass as an elementary schooler so that he could stay with us and Mori could become a janitor. His idea, of course, was turned down. The Twins, Hikaru mostly, were upset but held it together. Kyoya was... Kyoya. Haruhi herself was sad to see them go. She wished for them to stay but she knew they'd stay in contact, so she wasn't too distraught. Honey went on to teach in the dojo. He's doing great. Many new students. His appearance got many more females involved, which is awesome. He and Reiko are together now. Mori, which was surprising for someone who doesn't talk very much, began studying literature. In the Ouran university (Which you can guess is the university counterpart of Ouran Highschool). Mori told Haruhi he hopes to become a teacher in Japanese. Or perhaps English later on.

There were only a few girls in the club today. It was Friday and everyone wanted to go home. Including Haruhi and excluding every Host in the Club apparently. She wanted nothing but to get into something comfy and watch some TV to dumb her head down a bit after a whole day at school. She had her whole weekend planed. With boring chores that start tomorrow, so today was really her only day off. Or half day really.

Every one was busy right now. Kyoya sat at a table in the far corner of the room. Not taking customers today, doing some accounting, Haruhi assumed. The table where Mori and Honey used to serve stood empty, I vase filled with pink and dark blue roses. Tamaki made sure they always stood there. The Twins, were doing some devils work of course, Hikaru held his hand on Kaoru cheek tenderly. Twincest made her shiver with disgust. However the girls they were with shivered for a different reason. Haruhi snorted, watching as they squealed in joy as the boys got dangerously close to each other. Ew.

And of course, lets not forget the life of the party, Tamaki. The blond sat in the centre of the couch (and attention) a few tables away. He was dazzling the girl with his best techniques, like he always does. Buttering their rolls with compliments that have been recycled for the thousandth time yet still seemed to work magnificently. Remember kids. Reduce, reuse, recycle. She smirked at her own joke.

The club would be closing in about thirty minutes and she would kill to go home. She doesn't even need to be here. Her debt is paid. Haruhi sighed.

"This is boring," She got up swiftly, straightened out her school pants and walked over to Kyoya, who was too busy typing to even notice she was standing right in front of him.

"Kyoya?" She asked. He looked up at her with a suspicious look in his eyes. "I'm gonna head out. No one is going to come this late."

He pushed his laptop the side and placed his hands on the desk lacing them together. He gave her a dangerous look, as if to say, "Is that so? Who let you decide?"

Haruhi swallowed. Even though they're friends, he still scared the crap out of her. He was a very intimidating guy, he looked like a man with power. It was freaky.

Haruhi cleared her throat uncomfortably. She rocked back and forward awkwardly and looked around for a second. God he does this every time! Tries to guilt trip me from going away.

And just when Haruhi was about to give in with a "fine," and turn back to her station, Kyoya tilted his head to the side innocently and smiled. "Of course. Take care on your way home," then immediately turned his head to his laptop and continued to type, ignoring Haruhi's confused face completely.

Haruhi shook her head. ' _You could have just said yes no problem straight away but nooo,_ ' she thought. She went to the closet where they kept their school bag was kept, a scowl on her face.

She grabbed her bag, hopping not to arise any attention from the other boys. She successfully manages to go unnoticed and heads for the door. She grabs for the handle when..

"See you tomorrow Haruhi!" Kyoya calls out loudly.

 _You ass wipe._

"HARUHI! You're leaving?! Without saying goodbye!? How could you do something so cruel! Do you not want to stay with us any longer!? Do you-" Tamaki's voice rang like a church bell through the semi silent room. Tamaki went on but Haruhi just stared at Kyoya with the most dead expression she could utter. Kyoya tilted his head in artificial innocents.

Before Haruhi could utter a word, her phone rang. _God bless phones._

"I'm so sorry Tamaki but I need to get that, I'll be right back," She lies as she squeezes through the barely open door. As she's about to close the door, she can see Tamaki is about to say something but then stopped and pouted.

Haruhi closed the door behind her and it shut with a loud thud. She feels a pang of guilt in her chest. He seemed really upset just now. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. Since the Lady Éclair incident, he's been nothing but nice to Haruhi and she was just.. being Haruhi. Not really caring what others thought, which indirectly meant not caring how they feel. Which wasn't true. She did care about Tamaki's feelings. Just like she did about everybody else's (even Kyoya and his weird... weird feelings). She did care, but not enough to waste thirty minutes on sitting doing noting. Alone.

Her phone rang again. _Oh yeah,_ she remembered. She brushed her guilt off and started walking away from the Music room. She looked at her phone screen and saw she had three missed calls from dad. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! Finally! I've been trying to get to you for 10 minutes now! Where were you?"

"I was at the club, remember?"

"Oh.." His voice became low. He still hasn't fully warmed up towards Tamaki, which Haruhi found quite entertaining.

"Well? What did you need dad?" She jogged down the empty stair case. The afternoon sun was shining through the large windows, painting the walls and marble floor ahead of her bright orange.

"Wha.. Oh yes! Get home. Fast! I have a surprise!"

"Is it a good one? Or am I going over to Grans for the summer again?"

The last time that happened it was an absolute disaster. Her grandmother, Riku, was so invasive and demanding, Haruhi refused to eat with her because she would constantly be correcting her. Do this, don't do that. The thought of spending even a second there alone again made her stomach flip. Ugh.

"Would you like to?" Ryoji teased Haruhi, knowing well that she hated it. He hated it too. Being away from her for three weeks was a bit distressing. He wouldn't do it again.

"Take a wild guess?" She said sarcastically. She shuddered.

"Ha ha... Anyway, Get home quickly. We need to have a chat,"

"I'm just leaving the building right now," she said, which she was. She walked up to her bike which was leaning on the side of the building, because there was obviously no bike stands in Ouran.

"See you soon!" They exchanged bye's and Haruhi put her phone in her bag. She didn't bother putting a lock on her bike when she left it here in the morning. These kids could afford a bike factory with their pocket money and still have enough cash for a pony. Or maybe even two.

She got on her bike and put on her helmet. She led her bike towards the front gate. She walked around the fountain. She remembers the time she was fishing for her stuff and Tamaki helped her out. They were still very new to each other when that happened so she was very surprised to see that someone so posh could do something as degrading as getting into a public fountain. She, again, feels a bit guilty about how she treated Tamaki a few minutes ago. She decides she'll text him tonight. That'll boost his mood. And hers too!

 _I swear if he calls me daughter again I'm gonna vomit_ She fake gagged and giggled a little.

Haruhi mounted her bike. It creaked as she let her weight slowly sink onto it. She should probably oil it up a bit. She added that to her never-ending list of chores for the weekend. She looked both ways on the road, it was calm and peaceful with no cars in sight.

Haruhi took her time on her way home. She took in the afternoon sun as it shone through the trees on the side of the road. Occasionally she would pass pedestrians, but no one she knew personally. The cool breeze danced through her now neck length hair, tickling it gently. Haruhi added a haircut to her list.

When she finally arrived home, she leaned her bike again a column and tier her bike with a chain, taking her key, helmet with her into the house. She jogged up the stairs quite fast, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Haruhi opened the apartment door quickly. The inside was just a bit cooler then the outside, which Haruhi found pleasing. She smelled something very pleasant, and because Ryoji doesn't know how- well, can't physically cook, it's take out. Which means there's a special occasion.

"Dad, I'm home!" She dropped her bag and carelessly threw her bag down and slipped her shoes off. She neatly placed them on the shoe wrack.

"Ah! Finally! I thought I'd grow a beard before you came home," He joked. "Come into the kitchen so we can eat," He invited.

Haruhi obliged and walked to the kitchen. She was still in her uniform, but she was gonna launder it tomorrow anyway. She sat down and grabbed the chop sticks. Before her was a plate of sushi. Which she found very suspicious. She considers the possibility her father is bribing her. _Its working_ she things as she digs in.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Haruhi asks as she gently places a piece of sushi in her mouth. Slowly chewing and savouring the flavour.

"How was school Hun? Something happen? Anything extraordinary?" Ryoji asked excitedly. At first, Haruhi thought he was ignoring her question, but she quickly realized that the surprise, whatever it may be, has something to do with her school.

"Um.. not that I know of dad. Why?"

He looked disappointed. "Aw shucks. Well, I was gonna tell you anyway so it doesn't matter. I was hoping you'd find out the cool way,"

"Find out what dad? What's going on?" Haruhi was getting a bit frustrated now. What's with the secrecy?

"Do you remember your cousin Mai? The one that left when you were thirteen? You two were best friends back then," Ryoji says, dreamily.

Haruhi's shoulders drop in surprise. She hasn't heard from Mai in years now. They lost contact when she moved away with her father to America. Mai didn't cross Haruhi's mind since she met the Host Club... until now.

"Yes... What about her?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, she's moving back to Japan! Isn't that great?" He announced.

Haruhi suddenly felt... elated! She remembers missing her older cousin very much when she moved away. They would do almost everything together. They would go to parks, cook, paint and go to school-

"Wait, you said I'd find out through school. How?"

"That's the best part! Mai has been granted an art scholarship at Ouran!" Ryoji answered, practically leaning into his plate with his whole body.

"An art scholarship? That's a thing?" Haruhi asked sceptically. She never heard of something like that.

"Ok, so here's the story. Apparently poor Mai was expelled from her old high-school, reason unknown by the way, and she was on the street for a while-"

"Wait," Haruhi interrupted her fathers rant, "What about uncle? Where was he?"

Ryoji visibly tenses at the mention of the man. Haruhi remembers her uncle as a tall, scary man. She remembers that he and his aunt divorced and because she was unemployed, he got custody of Mai. Aunt died soon after wards. She was a smoker. Uncle... uncle Kenzo? She thinks that sounds right. She also remembers Mai showing up with a bunch of bruises and burns once. She stayed with Haruhi and Ryoji for a while. Kenzo showed up once, got physical with dad and took Mai by force. They left a few weeks later.

Haruhi was confused by what happened back then, but thinking about this now, makes a lot more sense than before. Haruhi frowns. She felt sorry for Mai. She spent, not only her childhood with a tyrant, but her teenage years as well. Haruhi only hopes that he didn't hurt her.

"Kenzo is M.I.A. right now," Ryoji said bitterly. "so he wasn't able to care for his daughter properly. Not surprising really,"

"Oh," Haruhi answered simply, wanting nothing more than to move on with the subject.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, life wasn't very good to Mai... but she got lucky! She got into some program, 'Save the Youth'?"

Haruhi remembers Tamaki mentioning it a few times during club meetings. It's an international organisation for teenagers who have 'lost their way' as Tamaki put it nicely. It's and organisation for dropouts, junkies, thieves and teen moms. They're going some good work. Or so she's heard.

 _Is Ouran somehow involved in 'Save the youth'?_

"They helped her a lot," He continues, "She got a job and her own small place. She's being supervised by someone once a day but she lives mostly alone" He seemed to have finished.

"And? How does that-"

"Stop interrupting me. Jeez,"

Haruhi sighs.

"Do you remember her drawings?"

 _How could I forget them?_ Haruhi tries to recall all those sketch pads, those note books and stray pieces of paper. All filled with drawings, sketches and whatnots. Some better than others but all were still beautiful. Mai had a talent. She drew whenever she had a chance. Nature, people, animals.. Anything she laid her eyes on had to be put on paper or it didn't count as seeing it. She was an inspiration to Haruhi.

"She started painting again after she settled," Haruhi tried to imagine how good her art must have gotten. She was incredible at fourteen, how good is she a seventeen?

"Her works were amazing and selling them became her major source of income. She was having her works exhibited outside her house and guess who just happened to drive by? A rich school owner, who was looking for some cheap way to advertise himself as a do-gooder. Yuzuru Suoh and a few of his associates were heading for a meeting with the head of the S.T.Y. and he just happened to stumble onto her. At first, he was just curious about her work, then he got into her backstory and found out she's with the S.T.Y.. So he got in touch with them and here she is! In Ouran!"

Haruhi was silent for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Ryoji asked her, worried that she mightn't be pleased with this turn of events.

"Are you finished?" She asked jokingly.

"This is serious Haruhi!"

"I know, I know. That's great dad. I'm happy her life's back on track,"

Haruhi was genuinely happy to be able to see her cousin again. They were practically sisters back then. She always wanted a sister.

"Haruhi this isn't the only thing. I need to ask you, you live in this house as much as I and you have every right to say no to me, ok?" Ryoji asked nervously.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Mai has no where to live. Ouran offered her dorms and she has yet to accept but I told her to hold off a bit. I was hoping that she could live with us. I know we don't have much room but I could get a roll out couch and sleep on that, you would get my large room and Mai could get yours? You can say no and she'll live in the dorms. I just wanted you to be close agai-"

"Oh yes! Of course she can stay! I could use a helping hand around the house when your not around. Some company would be great too!" Haruhi responded excitedly. It'll be like having a sister! OH she's so excited!

"I'm so happy you agreed! I'll give the S.T.Y. a ring later and tell her she'd be living with us. She still has some paper work with her house and job over there," Ryoji explained.

"So, when will she be here?" Haruhi asked impatiently.

"In two weeks"

So there it is! The prologue. I wrote it in one sitting and edited it in the next! I hope you enjoyed that and I hope to see you again. I just wanted to say that this is going to be a slowburn (hopefully) and a late bloomer. So all the stuff mentioned at the start will come around in a few chapters. Please leave a review so I know how you feel about my story! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months ago.**

Mai woke up before she was able to open her eyes. They were stuck together with tears, pus and mascara. This happens more and more often recently. Her whole body was sore. Her left arm was itching like hell. She was lying in her bed, shirtless and cold. The window was open. She heard a soft snore next to her, Alan was sound asleep on the bed, probably gonna stay like that for a while.

Mai sat up to look at her room. Her bare legs dangling over the edge of the bed. She looked over at the coffee table. A bag of white powder resting there peacefully, accompanied by two syringes. Perfectly sitting there. In her reach. They were right there. Mai got up to close the window.

 _I need it._

Mai shook her head. It's too early in the morning and the S.T.Y. worker is coming over in a few hours. If she takes anything now she'll be high as a kite when the inspector-

 _I NEED it._

Mai closed the window with a bang, causing Alan to stir but not wake up. Mai let out a little sigh. She leaned her naked back against the cold glass, shivering gently. Her eyes at the coffee table again.

 _I NEED I-_

Mai looked at Alan. _Focus,_ she thought.

Looking at him makes her sick. This revolting, disgusting piece of flesh. In her bed. Mai grimaced at the thought of what had went on last night in that bed. She wrapped her bare arms around her shoulders. She watched as his chest rose and fell, his tattooed arm resting on top of him, the other underneath his head. His face was perfect. Symmetrical with no imperfections. Disgusting. With the amount of times she had nightmares of this man, she could pain him from memory. She hated him for what he stood for but as long as she woke up to a bag on the table, she'd fuck him like a whore. Hell, even say 'I love you,".

Mai looked at it again. Still there, waiting. _need._ She wrapped her arms around herself tighter. _need_ Digging her nails into her pale flesh, almost drawing blood. _need._ She peeled her back off the window and walked over to the bathroom. Speeding up as she past the table with the coke.

 _The only thing I need right now is a shower._

She flipped the bathroom switch and walked inside. She leaned her hands onto the sink, only now noticing that they were covered in paint. _Great, another wasted canvas._ Mai sighed. This is disgusting. She's disgusting. Her skin doesn't feel right if there's no needle inside of it. Her eyes don't look right if the pupils aren't dilated. Her breath burns if there is no smoke.

She looked up into the mirror. Tears have formed in her eyes. She was shaking.

"I need it,"

 _I told you._

She left the bathroom light on as she stumbled towards the bedroom.

 **2 months ago.**

"What?" Alan asked for the second time.

"You heard me Alan. I'm sorry. This just isn't working for me anymore. I need a change," Mai explained again. The room was lit by the early morning sun. Her work room looked amazing as the sun illuminated her unfinished work. A painting of the neighbour hood, more exactly this red car that has been parked in front of her neighbours house for the past few days.

Two months ago, she ran out of her bathroom to shoot up. A few minutes later, the S.T.Y. inspector turned up, not ahead of schedule. Mai has slept in on that day. This may sound weird but she's glad she used that day. The inspector, Mary, got Mai into rehab almost immediately after the incident.

Mai remembers every day of the two weeks she spent there. Each day she vomited whatever she ate and more. She remembers the pains and the sores and she remembers the sleepless nights. There were days she shat and pissed herself, because she was unable to get up from the bed. She remembers every bit of it. As soon as she got out, she used again. The very same night. But in the morning, she was in the same situation as two months ago. It was there, up for grabs. But that day the voice in her head, for the first time, _said_ _'_ _I don't need it'._ She hasn't used since. But the problem is that her 'boyfriend' is her dealer. He needed to leave her life and she finally got the courage and reason to break it off with him.

"Why? Why isn't it working? The shipments are just a little bit late this week if this is what this is about," He grumbles.

"No, it's not about the drugs." _Well, not completely about the drugs,_ "I've been meaning to tell you this for a few weeks but there never seemed to be a suitable chance..." Mai pauses. She's seen Alan displeased before and it's not a safe sight. For himself and her.

"What is it? What ever it is we can work it out," He stands up and walks towards Mai, a shit eating grin on his face. She tenses. The man was 5"9. Towering over her meek 5"3.

Mai took a deep breath. She practised for this. For days she's been pacing around the house repeating her practised out lines, like a child nervous before a play or a speech. Mary was amazing help. Since Mai got out of rehab, Mary has been like a mother to her. However, as far as Mary is concerned, Alan is an only Mai's abusive boyfriend. Which isn't untrue. Just not completely true. He was also her dealer.

Life was harder since she got out of rehab. Especially because she was surrounded by drugs. Mai couldn't bring herself tell Mary about Alan's 'occupation'. She told herself that it would put Mary in danger, but really, Mai was too ashamed to admit what she had done to get her hands on drugs.

"Alan, I was offered a scholarship," Mai explained, scanning Alan's face for any sign of anger. So far, only confusion.

"To where? No one would take you in. Not after what happened in Grayhills,"

Mai remembers the reason she was expelled from her old highschool. The shame sits in her gut like swallowed phlegm. Heavy and metallic.

"To a highschool... somewhere far away. And I can't take you with me," She continued.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Where is far away? Why can't you take me? Why are you going in the first place?" He spat questions quickly. He's getting angry.

Alan didn't think high of education. He believes it's useless because 'we all tie in the end' as he says. He didn't understand. Mai's dream was to go to collage. To be rich and live in the lap of luxury. He dreamed of that too but not the collage part. However, his way of getting to that was not as clean as hers.

She began explaining how the S.T.Y. have teamed up with a thousands of highschools around the world and how Ouran was one of them. He was surprised that Ouran was the school she was accepted into. Everybody heard of Ouran. It's like the highschool equivalent to Harvard. She explained how she met mister Suoh and how he was intrigued in her art. She explained that it would be her dreams coming true.

Alan was silent for a few moments. His face showing slight confusion.

"Um... So?" He asked, "Just decline and stay here. You don't need to go to school. Especially to a school in Japan. Do you even speak Japanese?"

"Of course I do! I told you I was born there. Like a hundred times," She answered, exasperated.

"Well, tell them you're not going. You're staying here. With me. End of," He rolls his eyes and proceeds to walk out of the room.

Mai stands as she stood before. She's dumbfounded. She knows that it has to end now, or it's not going to end at all.

 _It's now or never hun._

"No," She says, loud enough for him to hear as he reaches the door.

Alan pauses, his hand half way to the handle. He turns his head towards her, a single eyebrow raised.

"No?" He snorts out.

"Yes.. I mean no. I'm.." She stuttered over her words. She thinks back to all the times she played this scene in her head over the past days. She knows this isn't gonna end well, but she longs for the freedom and a new start, which are just one more beating away. She was willing to suffer.

"I mean that I'm going to go. I'm going to go back home and I'm gonna-" She was cut of by loud steps. He was stomping his way towards her. Out of fear, Mai began backing away from the bull walking straight at her. Her back soon made contact with the wall. _Don't be afraid. You can do this!_ The voice sounds more and more like Mary every day.

Alan's face was a few inches away from hers now. She could see his slightly yellow teeth, probably from his years of smoking. The twenty-one year old towered over her. His face slightly red and tense with anger. Fear was pulsing in Mai's veins, half of her her was telling her she has to run. That she can still take it back and blame it on her 'withdraw'. The other half, however, wanted to shout in his face. To tell him she's leaving and never coming back. Conquer and withstand or flee and scatter. This situation is a book definition of 'Flight or fight'. Mai decided quickly.

 _Fight!_

 **Present.**

Mai sat in the doctors office, she arrived thirty minutes earlier for her appointment at nine. It was now five to. Mai was doodling with her left hand on her pocket sketch book, which was proving to be harder then she had imagined.

She was having her cast removed today. The cast she got from 'falling down the stairs'. In her bungalow. Only Mary, Alan and herself knew where she has gotten that broken hand. But she wore it proud and she hoped she's gonna get a scar, so she can remember the day she liberated herself from the past. She would wear it like a warrior wears a battle scar. Proof she had every tie cut. No ropes to pull her back anymore. The thought of what was going to happen is a few days made her giddy. She would start again. She's going to survive and have a new life.

Mai smiled to herself and she gripped her pencil tighter. The thoughts of future put knots in her stomach, unlike five months ago, where all she felt was dread. She was excited to see her cousin, Haruhi. She has heard from Uncle Ryoji that she was on a scholarship in Ouran too. Not the kind that Mai was on though. She actually worked to get where she is, whilst Mai is a charity case. But that didn't discourage her. She was gonna graduate with flying colours, even though she missed all of second year. She had to.

Suddenly, the door burst open, making Mai jump in her seat a little. It was Mary. Mai smiled at her caretaker. Mary was a short, chubby lady. She was in her late thirties and she looked it. She had little wrinkles around her eyes from smiling so much. Mai wishes to sketch her when her cast is off. Mary had a husband but she had no children. Maybe that's why she's involved in the S.T.Y.? Mai didn't know, but she's glad she met her.

"Hello Mary. It's nice of you to finally join," Mai joked.

"Oh don't even start with your banter today. Listen, I got news from the office," Mary announced, her tone unreadable under her heavy breaths.

"Really? What happened?" Mai asked. She felt a bit unsettled. Did Ouran back out? Just the thought of that made her tense up. She wouldn't know what to dowith herself if they did.

"Ryoji called in last night," She said as she took off her blazer. She was sweaty. "He said that Haruhi agreed to have you! We already informed the Japanese branch and they'll have someone over to inspect their place in no time,"

Mai was stunned. She'd get to live with her cousin! Honestly, Mai was worried she'd have to stay in some dorm. She didn't want to live alone. She can only imagine how pretty Haruhi is now. A day hasn't passed that she didn't miss Haruhi since she left for America. Mai wondered if she felt the same.

"Really? Oh my goodness that's amazing!" Mai exclaimed.

"Yeah I know! Oh I'll need-"

Mary didn't get to finish. She was interrupted by an opening door, through which entered a nurse.

"Mai Kat-Kat... Mai?" She tried her best to pronounce her last name. Her mothers maiden name always gave her troubles.

"Sorry dear, it's hard to pronounce. How do you say it?" The nurse apologized sincerely.

"That's quite alright. It's Katayama. Mai Katayama,"

 **Woohoo! Chapter two! (I always wanted to say that). I decided to post this early because I couldn't wait. Te next chapter is under editing and will be out by next week (or earlier idk). Thanks for sticking around for this long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and a look into our Mai. There's more of her past yet to come, so stay tuned. Don't forget to review and follow! It means so much to me to see if you like the story. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mai was at Mary's house, where she spent most of her days now. She was in her room, which was a spare room with a bed, desk and a wardrobe. It was really nothing big but it was cozy. However, she can't stay here while she has living relatives who are willing to take her in. Mai didn't really mind where she stayed, as long as she'd be treated like she is here.

Since she got out of rehab, she was bouncing from house to house. People weren't very keen to house an ex-addict. She wasn't surprised. She was bouncing from house to house on weekly basis, until Mary offered to keep her for a longer time. She has been treated like their own since but still, Mai couldn't wait to move to Japan and live there. Permanently.

She cared for the Novak family very much and she was very grateful for the care they provided her. But she knew that even though they love her, she was just a substitute for a child they didn't have. Mai felt a pang of guilt after thinking that, but it was true. Mai just wanted a permanent family. _Is that too much to ask?_

Mai let out a sigh as she leaned over her desk, giving finishing touches to her sketch.

It has been two weeks since Mai had her cast removed and she was back and at it with her drawings. As she promised herself before, she drew Mary. Mary was too shy to pose for her so Mai took a few sneaky pictures of her and used them as reference. She drew on a A2 piece of card. It illustrate Mary at her fullest, smiling. She has been planing to make this her good bye gift. It wasn't much but she hasn't sold anything in a while (or painted anything in fact) to buy anything nice for her. She hoped this was enough. She decided to write a quick note on the left hand side.

Mai has been been working like a slave over this sketch and it turned out amazing. All she had to do was frame it. She has bought a lovely frame from some leftover money that she hadn't spent on drugs.

For the first few weeks after rehab, Mai was scared that the word itself could be a trigger. It wasn't. She didn't find her trigger yet, which made her scared. She worried that she might be walking down the street and see or hear something and instantly want to use. She hated the thought. She tries to recall how the drugs felt. She felt so aware, so alive. She pictured herself in a ditch somewhere in the middle of nowhere, with a needle in her arm, looking at the sky with wide eyes, gasping for-

Her dark train of thought was interrupted by her and John's secret knock, which is just the tune to some pop song the heard on the radio once. Mai got up and unlocked the door. She opens it enough to see John.

"Did anyone follow you?" She joked.

"No sir. I got cheese puffs though," He indicates the bowl of orange chips in his hand.

Mai opens the door and lets John through. She closes it quickly after him and locked it. Mary could be home any moment.

"Your donations are greatly appreciated," She took the bowl from him as he headed to the desk with the sketch.

"Wow. I feel like a patron now. This is incredible Mai! She's going to love it," He praised.

"You are a patron. This is all thanks to you. Everything right now is thanks to you and Mary," At that, John smiled warmly.

John and Mary have been volunteering to work for Save the Youth for many years now. John was on full time. He was everywhere. He did inspections, group meetings, hosted events, everything he could do. Mary did inspections only. She worked during the week as a restaurant health inspector, so she had some experience. She was also very nosy. Which was good for the job. She kept the family running but John was the most amazing cook she's ever met.

John sighs. "come 'er," He opens his arms. Mai placed the cheese puffs on the bed and jumped into the hug. She loved when John gave her hugs. It was like hugging a large hot water bottle.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow. It'll be lonely without you..." John whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Mai whispered back. She would miss both of them very much. She hopes they'll be alright. Mai has learned that Mary was infertile since birth, which is why they don't have children. They have considered adoption but they found that they like teens more than toddlers. Mary one said 'Both are helpless, cry a lot and make a huge mess, so we didn't miss out on too much'. Mai hoped that she wouldn't miss them too much. Since she found that she'd be living with Ryoji, she had to promise that she'd call everyday, send pictures and postcards wherever she went.

Mai remembered something as she pulled away from John. "Oh! I almost forgot," She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out John's gift.

John had thought Mai knots. He used to be a scout and a very good one at that. He thought her the sheet bend, the bowline, trucker's hitch and a few others. Mai found the tying knots relaxing, but she found that they make beautiful jewellery. So she went and bought some pretty string and leather strips, and made a beautiful bracelet. It was very subtle, in case it would be too feminine. But Mai knew that John's masculinity wasn't as delicate as a bracelet.

She picked up the small box and handed it to him. John made a sort of 'aww' face and took the box gently from her hands. Mai took a step back.

"Mai you didn't have to-" He opens the box and looks inside. His expression is unreadable from where she stood. Mai shifted in her spot uncomfortably, trying to read his face.

"It's empty,"

"WHAT?" Mai marched over to where John stood. _Oh no! Where could it have went?!_

Mai takes the box away from John, only to find that the bracelet is still there. Mai's shoulders fell and she let out a sigh. John let out a deep, hefty laugh.

"You know what? You can take your cheese puffs and go back where you came from. I want a divorce," Mai joked. She shoves the bracelet back into his hands.

John was in still laughing when Mai walked over to the bed for her cheese puffs.

"Oh you-your face was perfect. But seriously, you didn't have to Mai. Well you did. I'd cry like a baby if you left without giving me a gift but I'd just pretend it was because you were going away,"

"Really? That's not what you said when we were hugging just a minute ago,"

He's silent for a moment. "I am vulnerable when I am touched,"

"Ew," Mai responds.

John chuckles. He looks at the bracelet in his hand. His shoulders are slumped. He looks like a sad bear right now. Mai sigh. She's gonna miss this so much over there, but she know, that she belongs there. In Japan. Or just anywhere in the world that's away from "The land of the Free" as they call it.

"Want me to put it on for you?" Mai offered. John nods in response, not even looking up at Mai.

She walks over to him and ties the bracelet loosely around his thick wrist. She's glad she got the measurements right.

"There. It fits! I was worried it would be-"

Suddenly Mai is swept off her feet into a huge bear-hug. And John is sobbing. Mai's legs are dangling and hands are uncomfortably squished by John's huge arms. His chin is on her head and he has the waterworks running. _Great_ , _exactly what I needed right now._

"I-It's so beautiful Mai! I love it! I will cherish it forever! I swear," He sobs some more.

Mai tries to say 'It's ok! Please don't cry! I'll call every day' but instead it comes out muffled and unintelligible. Soon, she finds her eyes tear up as well, not because she'll miss them (That too of course), but because they'll miss her. Someone on this sad planet will miss her company, her banter, just her being under the same roof. She feels selfish, but seeing him in this state makes her feel warm. Not good, but warm and wanted.

After a few minutes, they both calm down and he finally puts her down. Mai rejoices when her feet finally touch the ground, but before either of them get to say anything, Mai hears the front door opening.

Mai's eyes widen, and so do John's. Mary is back and she still has to frame the sketch!

"Shit!" Mai curses under her breath.

"Hey! Language!" John scolds.

"Shit!" Mai says again, in Japanese this time. She earned a sigh and a 'seriously?' look from John.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Mary called from outside.

"Go distract her! DO SOMETHING!" Mai whisper yelled.

John walked to the door and opened it. "I'm here!" He called into to hall. He turned around and shot Mai a warm smile and a wink. In return Mai just shooed him away. _This is no time for_ _games! This is a race against time itself!_

As soon as the door closed Mai legged it to the wardrobe to get the frame.

Mai joined the pair after a few minutes. She has framed the sketch and now it looks perfect. She planned to wait until everyone finished their food. Mai noticed that Mary was a bit more tired than usually after work. She has changed from her work cloths and was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. She was sitting slumped in her chair, which was very unusual. They had lasagna for dinner. Mai's favourite. The atmosphere at the table was calm. Maybe sad, even. But Mai didn't notice because she was too excited to give Mary her gift. And of course tomorrow. The big day.

Mai was finished first of course. She was a fast eater. A habit she picked up when she lived with her father. She sat and Mary talked as she ate. She told her what would happen when she arrived in Japan, and that she was gonna be taken to the office for a few hours and given a few essentials, such as books to Ouran and prepare an application for a Japanese ID card. And then she's gonna meet Haruhi and Ryoji at the office.

"I can't meet them at the airport?" Mai was a bit disappointed.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart," Mary seem genuinely sorry about that. "When you arrive at Haneda Airport, a person named Hiro will come and collect you. I'll show you a picture of him and don't talk to anyone else, do you understand? And you have to keep your bag close. It's a large airport. Lots of pickpockets. And make sure to wear a coat, I found out it's going to be windy. And-"

"Mary, I know. I'll be ok. You don't have to worry," Mai assured her.

Mary sighed. She looked at Mai apologetically. Mai notice she's done with her plate and so was John. _This is my chance_.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," John sent Mai a knowing glance and continued to munch on his pasta, while Mary sipped on her wine.

Mai practically flew up the stairs and was in her room in a matter of seconds. She skipped over to her framed sketch. It was on her bed, covered with a pillow. She picked it up and had a look at it. The picture was of Mary turning around on the beach where they went a few days after she began living with them. She remembered it very well. Mary's sundress was been blown by the wind and she was holding her sun hat. She looked so beautiful.

Mai hugged the frame tightly to her chest, blank side outwards. She slowly began to walk back downstairs. With each step she grew more nervous.

She carefully walked down the wooden staircase, each step creaked in it's own key. Her steps drew Mary's and John's attention. Mary of course was trying to peek at what Mai was carrying. Mai smiled.

She stood in front of the dinning table. Mai finally spoke.

"Mary... I wanted to give you this," Mary slowly stood up. Mai saw little tears form in her eyes. "Everything you've done for me... You saved me. I could never repay you but I hope that at least this could be a start,"

She hesitantly handed the frame to her. Which Mary took quickly. She turned it around so it was facing her. Mary let out a small gasp, and raised her hand to her lips. She seemed stunned. Her lips were parted and her eyes glassy.

"Oh Mai... this is beautiful. I'M beautiful! I can't believe!" Mai's heart doubled in size at this. This right here, is the best gift an artist can get. When your muse calls your work beautiful.

"Of course you are! Inside and out," Mai felt like a sap right now. But she couldn't help it.

"' To Mary, you have given me something I didn't have since a little girl. For the love, patience and support, I thank you. You will always hold a special spot in my heart. I love you – Mai'" Mary read the caption out loud. "Mai.. I love you too," Mary placed the frame on the table and hugged Mai. The hug felt so warm and motherly. Mai wanted it to never end.

Until she heard sobbing. However, it wasn't Mary. The two women turned to the big man sitting at the table, quietly sobbing away to himself.

"Aw get over yourself you big softie," Mary invited him to the hug. He stood up and joined them.

Their evening passed with cleaning, crying, reminiscing and packing. Mary made Mai pack all her cloths. Maybe she wanted her to be prepared for everything, or just to help them forget her. Either way, her bags were full. Mai decided to give her old paintings to the local charity store (after Mary and John took their two favourites away).

At around ten at night, they said their goodbyes and Mai began getting ready for sleep. A quick shower and few more squeals of excitement, and she was in bed.

Mai woke up a few minutes before her alarm. It was four thirty in the morning. Her stomach was in knots. She waited impatiently for her alarm to ring, and when it finally did, she shot out of the bed, wide awake in a matter of seconds. She bounced from her bed and ran for the cloths she prepared last night. I pair of jeans, a nice button up shirt and pair of black tennis shoes. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Mary was all dressed and ready to go. John was sitting at the kitchen table in his pyjamas, drinking coffee. He decided to stay because 'He didn't want to cause a scene'

Mary looked up at Mai and smiled at her excitement. They exchanged greetings and Mary asked: "Do you think you're ready to head out after you eat?" Mary asked, car keys in hand.

"Yeah, but I'm not really hungry. I thing I'll do with a cup of bean juice," Mai answered, as she poured herself some coffee into a disposable cup.

"I made you sandwiches for the flight. Don't buy plane food. It's a trap," John added.

"Thanks John," She kissed his balding head as she passed towards the fridge. From there she grabbed a bottle of water and the sandwiches and placed them into her carry-on. She turned around to see both adults smiling at Mai lovingly.

"What?" Mai asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Are you ready to head out?" Mary asked.

"I... I think I am," She walked over to John, who was standing already. His face was filled with what Mai thought was pride mixed with a little sorrow.

John reached his arms out and hugged Mai for what felt like the last time. He kissed her forehead lovingly and after a few seconds, he pulled away and held Mai by the shoulders, he looked her in the eye.

"Go out there, and do great things. I know you can. Stay safe," John cooed.

"Thanks. I will. I love you,"

"I love you too. And send Ryoji my regards. And tell him there'll be a grizzly after him if he doesn't treat you right," He joked. They both knew Ryoji would be a good to her.

"Hah... I will. I'll call soon," John let go first. He turned around and walked away, towards the sitting room.

"No Mai. Trust me, I'LL call soon. Very soon,"

Mai chuckled, then turned to Mary.

"I think we should head out now,"

Mai just gave up her luggage. There were thirty minutes left before Mai had to go to her gate and she was planning to spend as much of it with Mary as she could. Mary was waiting at the airport cafe while Mai headed to the bathroom. Too much bean juice.

She followed the signs and found herself alone in a long corridor, leading to the bathrooms. They were surprisingly far from the food and waiting area. Soon she realized that she heard two pairs of footsteps. Her own and someone else's.

Suddenly, her coat was yanked back forcefully, knocking the air out of her. She was thrown against the marble wall of the corridor. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. And before her stood no one else but Alan.

Mai was frozen in fear. Paradise and sanctuary pulled away right before her eyes, and replaced with this ugly sight. He had bags under his eyes now, he looked tired. His face was pale and whatever beauty it used to have was now replaced with this old look that screamed 'Drained'. He finally opened his mouth.

"Missed me baby? I finally caught you~" He whispered 'lovingly'.

Mai swallowed the lump in her throat and tried her best to sound brave. "W-what are you doing her A-Alan?" She stuttered out. _So much for the brave face._

Alan let out a laugh, "You thought you could just get away, huh? Just use me as long as you want and then dump me? YOU BITC-" He raised his fist and Mai looked away, preparing herself for an impact.

"EXCUSE ME? What's going on here?" A man's voice spoke up. Alan lowered his fist. His face instantly paled even more.

Both Mai and Alan looked to the right. There, like an angel of the Lord, stood a guard. Relief flooded Mai's chest. The man looked tough and he was taller than Alan, if Mai was fast enough she could get away, or at least draw enough attention to herself.

Alan remained silent, looking between the guard and Mai.

"Nothing," He let her go, but pushed her against the wall before she could run. Mai whimpered. "I'll find you wherever you go, you slut. I'll get what I want," his damp, soggy voice covered Mai's throat. She grimaced.

Alan let her go, her knees caved underneath her. She soon bent down to the floor and watched him with terrified eyes. They very much resembled the eyes of a deer.

Alan began walking away and Mai followed him with her gaze as he was stomping away. She let out the breath she was holding. She was scanning him up and down, terrified of what the man would have done if the guard didn't show up when he did. Suddenly, she noticed something. A familiar piece of clothing that Alan was wearing. He was wearing his pouch. The same pouch he wore when he was trading in the highschool. She could take a wild guess what's inside of it. _This is my chance!_

"He has drugs!" Mai called out, not thinking too much.

Alan turned around. He didn't seem aware of what Mai just called out. The guard however didn't need to be told twice. He garbed Alan by his hoodie and threw him onto the ground. Alan screamed profanities and protest as he struggled under the guards weight.

"In his pouch! Check his pouch!" Mai called to the guard.

Alan tried to fight off the guard, he was unsuccessful. Mai felt adrenalin in her veins as she watched the scene. To non of her surprise, the guard pulls out a bag of white powder. He looks up at Mai. She lets out a shaky breath. If she was fast enough, she could grab the bag. Maybe he'd even give it to her is she-

"Sir, you are under arrest for possessing drugs. Whatever you say-" He said as he cuffed Alan

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING WHORE! This isn't over! I'll find you and I'll end you, you hear me? END YOU!" Alan spat at Mai, she flinched. Alan continued to struggle under the guards weight as the taller man called for backup.

"Ma'am, if you could please-"

"Can you say it was a random search gone wrong? Please? I'm leaving soon and I can't afford and delays," Mai begged over Alan's grunts and curses. She was shaking. She will not let him stop her from escaping this nightmare. She will not stay here a second longer than she has to.

Never.

The guard remained silent for a moment. He knew that he could risk his job by this. He looked at Mai again. He saw distress and urgency in her eyes. He wondered where she's going. Who she was. Did she know this guy? If she did, no wonder she wants to get away from here.

"Go," He said quickly and Mai gave him a meaningful look. She ran back to the cafe without as much as a second thought.

Mary was suspicious about how shaken Mai was when she came back from the bathrooms. Mai just told her she was nervous before the flight. Mary seemed unconvinced but she let it be.

Mai stood before the gate. She told Mary her last goodbye and Mary said her bit. She told her about the weather. That she has to call. That she has to eat well because she heard that the Japanese eat very little (Which isn't true. We eat a little of everything).

"And remember. If anything feels wrong. Call me. And if you feel like you need to..." She nodded, "Then call me. Do you understand. Call me everyday. Please promise me that-" She stopped herself when she saw Mai.

 _She sounds more like a mom by the day._ Mai thought.

"I promise. I promise I'll call so much you'll be tired of me by next week,"

Mary kissed Mai's cheek sweetly and gave her her final hug.

"Don't forget us sweetie. We'll miss you,"

"How could I do that? I'll miss you too," They broke apart. "I love you,"

Mai showed her passport and ticket to the airport worker. She looked at Mary from a distance. She was wiping her tears away and waving frantically. She walked through metal detectors and then, she was by gate ten. Her gate.

She found that there was a bathroom right next to her gate. She quickly walked into it. Avoiding any eye contact with strangers. She dropped her bag onto the ground and leaned on the sink.

She began to breath very hard, as if someone was stealing oxygen from her breath. Her shoulders shook and she gripped the sink so hard her knuckles turned white.

 _He was here. He found me! What if he was serious? What is he gets me? Oh god. I need to get out of this shit hole. I need... I need.. I need it._

Mai's eyes shot up and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was as pale as a ghost. She found her trigger. Him. It was him. She had to distract herself. She started thinking about things to do. Burpees? Squats? Jogging in the spot? Stop the bus?

Mai took a breath and looked at herself one more time. _This isn't gonna work if you don't calm down._ Her hair was all over the place. She stood up straight and untied her hair. Calming herself, as she ran her fingers through her hair. She then tied it up into a bun like before. She looked better now. A few stray tears ran down her face, carrying mascara with them. She grabbed some toilet paper and wipes them away. She thinks back to John, who set his mind on calling it 'Poop tape', she chuckles lowly. The thought of her family made her feel better.

"Dear passengers. Gate ten has opened and we are now taking passengers on the flight AB138 to Tokyo. I repeat-" the voice over the intercom repeated the message again.

Mai's heart danced a little at those words. This is it. It's really happening. And she was ready.

She grabbed her bag and slowly walked out of the bathroom, towards her gate. Soon she was on the plane to a new start. She wanted to leave everything behind. All the bad things that happened to her were due to this place, and now, she's leaving. She was prepared for whatever the new world had to throw at her.

Or so she thought. Because our Mai, was about to be thrown into the world of rich people. And nobody is ever ready for rich people.

 **Whoopee number three! I actually felt emotional writing Mai's goodbyes. I hope I didn't stretch it out too much but i think it was necessary to establish their bond. Anyway. Next chapter, Mai's is gonna meet Haruhi and Ryoji for the first time in three years (and maybe even The Hosts!). I hope you liked the chapter! Se e you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi was woken up by her fathers alarm clock In the living room, where he now slept. She took over his old bigger bedroom and Mai is gonna sleep in Haruhi's old one. It was eight in the morning and Mai arrived at ten. Ryoji has been a real clean freak since the inspector said that having a 'Mushroom Closet' is a health hazard. The closet now stood empty and mushroom free.

She heard her dad groan tiredly She smiled. He had his mind set on cleaning the entire house (again) before they go to the S.T.Y. office at two. The ride would take an hour so they decided to head out at around half past twelve to be a little early. Haruhi turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She wondered why Mai even was in this situation. Why was she expelled from her own school? Was she a trouble maker? Is she gonna cause trouble here too? Haruhi hoped that wasn't the case. She felt like her father was hiding something but she didn't want to pressure him.

 _I should be in school by now..._ Haruhi thought to herself. Her dad insisted that she should be here when Mai arrives. She did like the thought of taking a day off. So she obliged. She did tell her teacher though.

She heard some movement towards her bedroom door, then a pause and retreating steps. Haruhi groaned as she stretched her arms and legs. She had to admit, she was excited. She wanted to see Mai again. It would be nice to have a girl friend.

Haruhi got up out of bed. She brushed her short hair and looked outside to check the weather. It seemed safe to wear shirt and jeans. Maybe even a sweater. It seemed cloudy. She hoped that wouldn't delay Mai's flight.

Haruhi settled on a blue sweater and jeans. She pinned her fringe to the side with a clip. She had a look at herself in the mirror. She pretended to wave at someone. _Hey Mai! Remember me?_ She mouthed to herself.

"Friendly enough," She whispered.

She walked over to the door and opened it slowly. She wasn't sure where Ryoji is and if he was changing. She would like to avoid the sight of her naked dad as much as possible. When she peeked she saw her dad, fully dressed. _Ok coast clear._

She walked out confidently. Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table, eating porridge.

"Hey dad,"

"Gub monin," He said with his mouth full.

Haruhi shook her head and walked to the fridge for milk. She poured herself a bowl and added her cereal.

"Are you excited! It's gonna be like having a sister! Like being a dad again!" Ryoji said dreamily.

"Dad, you know she's seventeen now right? She's not a child," Haruhi responded. It sounded nicer in her head. Now she just sounds rude.

Ryoji's shoulders slumped down a bit. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this," He put his spoon into the half empty bowl. "It's about Mai. Her past, specifically,"

Haruhi was all ears now. She wanted to know as much as possible about Mai. Maybe her questions were about to be answered.

"Mai... Mai didn't have what you did. Your mother may have passed when you were very young but..." Haruhi saw him tremble a little."But you at least had me. I love you to the moon and back. And so did Kotoko. Mai... she never had that. Her family was broken from the start. I'm sure you've figured out about Mai's father. Kenzo beat both Yui and Mai relentlessly. Your mother loved her sister very much and she tried to help her in the court as much as she could. She helped the divorce run smoothly and quickly... But your aunt was unemployed and unable to take custody of Mai. So the poor girl ended up with that animal," He spoke about Kenzo with so much hatred. Haruhi never saw her father so disgusted.

Haruhi sat patiently, listening to her father. She felt sorry for Mai. She can't even imagine having to live in fear of a family member.

Ryoji looks up at Haruhi and sighs. "My point is... she might be a little rough around the edges when it comes to family life. But we'll fix it. I want to make it up to her. It's what Kotoko would have wanted. It's what I want. And from what I heard from her caretaker, Mary, Mai has adapted very well to a normal lifestyle. She said that Mai might not show it, but she becomes distressed very easily. So I just want you... to take care of her. She's delicate. I really think you're the bigger sister in between you two," he chuckles. "Can you promise me that you'll be... gentle, I suppose,"

Haruhi was taken aback by all of this. She knew most of it but hearing it being said out loud only makes it more terrifying. Haruhi nodded vigorously. "I swear. I'll take good care of her," Haruhi promised.

Ryoji smiled at her and went back to his porridge.

"Dad, you said she's on an art scholarship. What is that?" Haruhi has asked that already two weeks ago, but never got a straight answer.

"Well, Suoh saw Mai's work and offered that if she provides the school with pieces of art and allows the sale of them, then she can use the art supplies and attend classes free of charge. Of course she can't fail any classes either, but she's not required to be on top. Her work is going to be monitored and she is expected to work on something for an hour at least once a week though she has no time limits for her work. Basically it's made up on the spot. But hey! Free education,"

Haruhi was surprised at Suoh's generous offer. She frowned and continued to munch her cereal. There's another question on her mind.

"One more thing dad... why was she expelled from her old highschool," Haruhi couldn't help but ask.

Ryoji stopped eating. He hesitated for a moment, considering if it in his place to say. "I think it's best if she told you. When she's ready, I'm sure she will," He answered simply.

 _So he does know, huh?_ Haruhi nodded. Her curiosity was satisfied. For now.

They continued to eat in silence and after they finished, they began preparing the house for a new family member.

Mai's plane landed ahead of schedule by ten minutes. The air in the plane was stale and smelled like old people. Mai wanted nothing but to get out of this flying can of death and she is definitely not the only one.

She was seated next to a teenage girl. Well, she was twenty, but that's practically teenage-hood. The girl was fascinated with Mai's sketch book. They spent a lot of time just talking and admiring Mai's drawings. The girl's name was Lucy. She was visiting her boyfriend, Natsu, for the first time. Mai found that cute. Mai told her she'd be reunited with Haruhi, who was like a sister to Mai. Lucy said that was adorable. When it was time to part ways, they hugged each other and wished each other luck.

Mai was nervous. She pulled out her phone when she entered the building and turned it on. She felt like a walking zombie. But a happy and excited zombie. Imagine a happy chibi zombie. That was her.

Mai spent ten minutes waiting for her first suit case and another five for her second one. She was so tired right now she could fall asleep on her suitcase right there, right now.

She found the exit with no problem. It was written in both English and Japanese so it was easier. Mai could of course speak and read Japanese fluently, but she became accustomed to the look of western writing. She needed to change that.

As Mai walked out through the gate, she scanned the crowd for the man Mary showed her. She had a picture on her phone and everything so she wasn't really worried she wouldn't recognise him.

After a few minutes of searching, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mai yelped and turned around imminently. Her shoulders were tense and her eyes narrowed. But the person who touched her was Hiro.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" Hiro apologized.

"Um.. no. I'm sorry. I'm ok. Are you Hiro?" Mai asked, wanting to forget her embarrassing reaction.

"Yes. You must be Mai. It's nice to meet you," Mai responded with a sweet smile and a nod. "I'm here to take you to HQ," Hiro smiled as he showed her his S.T.Y. ID badge. Mai scanned the badge and smiled back at him. She felt like an agent. _HQ_ , She thought. _Fancy_.

Mai felt giddy as she got into the man's car. Her fatigue has vanished as soon as she got into the car. He took her luggage from her even though Mai said she can manage it. He insisted and she thanked him. He loaded it into the trunk of a blue ford. She sat in the front seat, bouncing up and down. She felt like a little girl. She was looking around frantically, smiling like a maniac.

Her crazy fit was interrupted by the driver door opening and closing. Hiro sat next to her and gave the girl a warm smile. She's nothing like he'd expected her to be. He was expecting a scruffy, rude teenager who couldn't care less about anything around her. When he heard she was a recovering addict, he regretted taking the job instantly. He was positively surprised with how she behaved.

Hiro started the car and they headed to HQ.

Mai sat in the S.T.Y. office. Dying. She wanted to leave and meet Haruhi and Ryoji. All she needed now was to get her temporary ID before her real one would arrive. She needed to sign some forms, confirming she'd be living with Ryoji Fujioka. Just a bunch of paper work.

"Now," The office lady, Hana, said, as she handed Mai a piece of paper. Mai read over it quickly. It said 'Temporary ID' on it. "It's time for your books. They were a gift from mister Suoh. He said you'll need it," Hana walks over to the corner of the room and picks up a bag. It's heavy, Mai can tell. Hana places it on the table.

Mai peered into the bag. The book on top was maths. Mai wanted to role her eyes. She wanted to role her eyes backwards and pop them inside of her skull so she wouldn't have to look at that monstrosity.

"Math..." She said resentfully.

Hana giggled at Mai. Mai giggled as well. But she stopped very quickly when realization struck. She was so behind. _A year and a half..._ She had so much work to do. She felt a bit... dumb right now. She wasted a whole year and a half. On something so stupid. She wasted a year and a half of her life. Poof. It's gone. Just like that. Mai looked down at her hands in shame. _Why did I do it?_

"Hey, something wrong?" Hana asked, worry in her voice.

"No.. well... I missed a year and a half. I could have done so much during this time. Instead I just... I was so stupid. I wasted a so much precious time... I feel like an idiot," Mai confessed, her voice shaking. She refused to look into Hana's eyes.

Hana looked at the girl with concern. She knew what the girl had done, and she knew that moments like this test you. The shame leads to guilt, it than leads to regret, then remembering and then to a relapse.

"Listen. Everyone makes mistakes. We all are human. The most important thing is that you're here. You want to get better. And look at you! You got a scholarship! You're back on track. You can do anything now," Hana offered her words of comfort.

Mai seemed unconvinced. Suddenly, Hana placed her hand into her breast pocket and pulled out a small coin and handed it to Mai. Mai looked at it and back at Hana. She then gently took the coin.

Upon further inspection, Mai discovered that the 'coin' was actually a sobriety token. It said 'Five years' on it. Mai looked back at Hana, and the look in the older woman's eyes gave her hope.

"Maybe there's still a chance for me, eh?" Mai handed her the token. Hana smiled.

"Yeah. There is always hope," Hana grabbed a post note and scribbled something down, handing it to Mai.

"What's that?" Mai asked.

"It's my group. We meet every Sunday under that address. Every week at six. It'll be good to see a new face. Everyone's always welcome,"

"Thanks. I'll think about it," Maybe it's worth a try? Mai never really considered a therapy group. She just never thought she needed it. Suddenly, the door to the office room opened. It was Hiro.

"Mai? Fujioka is here to pick you up. He signed the papers, which means you're ready to go!"

Mai straightened up excitedly. She got up and almost ran out the door. Then she remembered her books. Then she remembered Hana.

"Thank you so much Ma'am. I'll be sure to check the thing out," Mai avoided saying the group, in case that Hana's past wasn't something she wanted to share with Hiro.

"No problem deary. Good luck out there!" Hana called out as Mai marched out the door. As she did she looked up at Hiro, who only gave her approving nod and mouthed 'Go' to her.

Soon, Mai was almost jogging down the halls, the heavy bag bouncing up and down along with her. The room she was in wasn't very far from the exit. Just a couple doors away from the stairs. Mai could hear Hiro trying to keep up with her.

She carried the heavy bag of books down the stairs with her, she tried her best not to trip. She heard Hiro catching up to her. "Here, let me take that," He chuckled. Mai didn't have to be told twice. She handed the bag to him with a grunt and breathed out a thank you.

She heard him chuckle as she jogged down the stairs. She reached the bottom in a matter of seconds, breathing quite heavily.

She slowed down when she reached the lobby. She suddenly got cold feet. She didn't know why, but she thought that maybe Ryoji has become someone like her father. Was she getting back into hell again? She stood in the lobby. There was a bunch of people there. A few men, women and teenagers. Mai tried to spot anyone that somehow resembled Haruhi.

"Mai! Over here!" She heard a feminine voice call from her left side. Mai turned around and imminently recognised her cousin.

 _She's here!_ Mai thought. Haruhi was running towards her, a wide smile on her face.

Mai's heart swelled at the sight of her cousin. So many memories flooded back at once, and before she knew it, she was wrapped in her arms.

"Oh my God! Haruhi! I missed you so much," Mai whispered into her cousins hair.

"I missed you too! I'm so happy you're here!" Haruhi pulled away. "You're so pretty now...! Wait, no, you're even prettier! That's what I meant," Haruhi took her father's words a bit too hard. But she wanted Mai to be happy. And if being extra careful with what she said was how she was gonna achieve that, so be it.

"Aww thank you!" Mai shied away from the compliment. She was pretty, but not as much as Haruhi. Mai saw so much on her face. A smile that caused a thousand more. Eyes that looked like they knew you're secrets, and you didn't mind. It was incredible. She looked so bright. Perfect for a painting. Mai remembered that Haruhi used to love cycling together. Maybe she could paint her on a bike?

Haruhi was awed by Mai. Her black hair, neatly tied in a bun. Mai was only a bit taller than Haruhi, about an inch or so, but she had the curves of a model. Her hips had a curve to them and her chest was definitely bigger than Haruhi's. _Damn it.._

"Mai!" A masculine voice called. Mai kept one hand on her cousin and turned towards the voice. In front of her, stood Ryoji! Mai's heart skipped a beat. So many good memories flood back. He gained a few more wrinkles but he's still handsome. The creases were mainly around his eyes, he smiles a lot.

"It's so good to see you Mai! We've missed you so much!" Ryoji approached Mai cautiously, not sure whether or not it's ok for him to hug her. Mai, however, didn't waste time. She jumped into her uncle's arms.

She hugged him silently, but he got the message. He gave her a pat on the back.

When they pulled away, Hiro has finally caught up to Mai. He was wheezing and Mai couldn't help but giggle. Ryoji quickly walked over and grabbed the heavy bag and gave the man a thank you.

"Yea-yeah. N-no problem," He gasped out.

"You ready to go home Mai?" Haruhi asked from behind.

Mai gave a nod, causing the three around her to smile.

Mai enjoyed the ride home. Her and Haruhi sat in the back of the car, as Mai pointed out everything that changed. How this store closed down, how they built a new footpath. Haruhi listened to the girl rave over her surroundings. Haruhi has feared that it might be awkward with Mai, but Mai fit in like a missing puzzle piece. She wondered if this is gonna continue.

"We're here!" Ryoji announced as they pulled up to a building of a couple apartments. The building was a pleasant shade of pink, surrounded by a fence.

Mai was looking out the car window, scanning the building. Haruhi was trying to find any trace of disappointment on Mai's face. She found none, only awe. Haruhi and Ryoji moved soon after Mai moved away, so she's never seen this home. Mai's eyes were shining like a child's eyes in a candy store, looking up and down the shelfs.

"Please tell me you guys live upstairs," Mai said.

Haruhi giggled at Mai's enthusiasm. "Yeah we do. It's a pain to do groceries sometimes though," Haruhi said honestly.

"Well, now you got an extra pair of hands!" Mai supplied happily, as Ryoji turned around to them.

"I'll park and get the bags," he offered, "Show Mai her room Haruhi. I'm sure Mai's dead on her feat,"

Haruhi nodded and Mai grabbed her books and said thank you to Ryoji, he gave them a wave as he drove in search of a parking spot. They began walking to the building. Mai was looking around like mad, hoping to see someone from around this area. However the yard was empty, but for a suspicious black limo, which Haruhi seemed to ignore, or not notice.

They walked up the stairs and passed one apartment, another and another. Then they stopped and Haruhi pulled out the house keys. Mai watched impatiently as she fumbled with the keys. She was about to open the door, when she stopped. Mai looked confused when Haruhi offered her the keys.

"Do the honours? We got a pair of keys for you inside anyway,"

Mai nodded and happily took the keys from Haruhi. She placed them in the lock and tried to turn them. The key didn't budge.

"The door's open," Mai said.

 _That's weird_... Haruhi thought. She remembers closing it on her way out. Mai shrugged and began opening the door anyway. _Wait... did I text Tamaki I'm not coming in or...?_ Suddenly, something in Haruhi's brain clicked.

"WAIT!" Haruhi called but it was too late. Mai was already standing in the entrance hall.. well not standing.

Mai gave a scream of distress as a pair of hands grabbed her waist and swang her around like a rag doll. She was spun so fast her cloths were just a blend of colours. Mai began kicking her legs frantically, fear taking over her body completely. She knocked over a coat rack in her fruitless attempt to free herself.

"HARUHI! How could you just not come into school without telling us?! We were all worried sick! Have you fallen ill?" An unfamiliar voice to Mai, and a VERY familiar voice to Haruhi, asked.

"Tamaki let her go!" Haruhi called out angrily, which grabbed Tamaki's attention. Haruhi rarely gets angry enough to scream.

Tamaki stopped spinning around and looked at Haruhi standing by the door. Haruhi's fists were clenched by her side, her eyes blazing with fury. Tamaki's first thought was that he has grabbed Ryoji and he screamed, simultaneously letting go of Mai and taking a large step back.

Mai fell to the floor and grabbed her head, dizzy. Haruhi knelt down next to her and glared angrily at Tamaki. Tamaki was looking at Mai with wide eyes. Mai was shaking, pale as a ghost. Haruhi wrapped a protective arm around her. Haruhi turned her killer gaze to Mai, her eyes softened when she saw how frightened the girl was.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry," Haruhi said calmly. Well, she wasn't calm at all but she didn't want to agitate Mai anymore.

Mai took a deep breath. She was alright. Just shook. When she was grabbed, the first person she thought of was Alan. She thought he managed to get here before her and somehow find her. Mai closed her eyes to calm herself. She was far away from him. He wouldn't find her. As she opened them, she turned to Haruhi.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," She tried to sound as convincing as she possibly could in this situation. "But..." She turned to Tamaki "Who is that? And them?" Mai indicated to the group of people behind the stranger. There, sat a pair of ginger twins and a man with black hair and glasses. All three of them were staring at Mai.

Many thoughts were flying in the room. _Who is this? Who are they?_ And amongst two ginger devils, _New toy?_

He peered over his glasses. _She looks like a frightened doe. Eyes wide as saucers and frozen in place. She's beautiful,_ he thought in awe.

 **Omg that took ages. SORRY! It's not even very good but some of ye stuck around so I guess its worth reading. The next chapter will not be coming very soon. (Is it possible to get a writers block after writing 4 chapters?) But it'll come around someday. Don't forget to review! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
